


Can't Keep It In

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is about to burst with happiness and love.  There’s just one problem.  Jim doesn’t know about it.Happy Birthday, Lyn.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 10





	Can't Keep It In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/CantKeepItInForLyn_zpskkd8vqdo.png.html)

Megan and Blair were at lunch while Jim was in court. They were having a splendid time.

“So, Sandy, does Jim know how you feel about him?”

“What are you talking about, Megan?”

“You can’t keep something like that inside. Everyone knows but the idiot.”

“Don’t call Jim an idiot, Megan.”

“We all know, why doesn’t he? It’s time for you two to start dating,” Megan suggested. 

“I think he knows and just wants me to beg.”

“Really? Are you going to beg, Sandy?”

“Never. I’m going to wait for him to ask me out.”

“You might wait another year or so, Sandy.”

“Then that’s the way it has to be.”

They talked about how stupid Jim was for a while until they were finished eating. They walked back across the street and neither of them noticed that across the diner Jim Ellison was sitting with a menu in front of his face. He had heard it all and was torn between being happy and annoyed. Why did Connor always have to call him stupid? 

Jim ordered his lunch and picked at it once it came. He had lost his appetite. At least, now, Jim knew why Blair was so happy lately. Jim guessed Blair was in love with him. Did Jim feel the same way about Blair? That was the tricky question. Maybe not tricky. Jim already knew the answer.

**********

When Jim got back to the bullpen, all of his reports were done and stacked neatly on the corner of his desk. Blair was over telling jokes to Rafe, Brown and Connor. Jim sat down and decided he would write an old fashioned invitation to Blair for dinner that night.

Jim wrote it as neatly as he could and put it in an envelope with Blair’s name on it, on top of Blair’s desk. Jim then decided to get everything typed up from court that day while it was fresh in his mind. 

Blair sat down and said, “You’re back. How was court?”

“It was quick. Not too crazy or anything. How was it here today?”

“Megan and I went to lunch today and that’s about all that’s happened. Did you see I typed up all those reports for Simon’s inbox?”

“I sure did, Chief. Thank you very much. Now I just need to finish my report from court.”

Blair glanced down and saw an envelope on his desk with his name on it and smiled. He could see it was Jim’s handwriting. What in the world was this? He opened it up and started to read and smiled more than he had in weeks. 

Blair whispered, “Yes, I would love to go out with you tonight. Thank you for the invitation. I liked having it written instead of you just asking. I’ll save this with my birthday cards and things like that.”

Jim just smiled and continued typing. He watched Blair get up and go over to Megan’s desk and tell her something. He wasn’t really listening, or he could have heard it. But Megan smiled at Jim and Jim knew the word was out.

When Blair came back over to the desk he asked, “Do you want me to take these reports in to Simon’s inbox or wait until we’re done for the day?”

“You can take them now, in case we get a call and get busy.”

Blair took them all in and put them in Simon’s inbox and Simon smiled happily about that. Blair wanted to tell Simon but instead he chewed on his tongue to keep from talking. 

When he got back, Jim asked, “Were you dying to tell Simon about our date?”

“Yes, I’d love to shout it to the world. I know we can’t, but it doesn’t make me feel any better not being able to. I feel like I can’t keep it in.”

Jim got up and walked into Simon’s office without saying a word to Blair. Blair watched as Simon smiled and looked at Blair and smiled, again. _My God, he just told our boss._

When Jim came out he said, “We have the next three days off for our dating experience. Wasn’t that nice of him?”

“Jim, I can’t believe you told him…”

“Life is too fucking short, Blair. I couldn’t keep it in, either.”

“Is it too early for dinner?” Blair wondered. 

“Not by me. I didn’t eat much today. I’m hungry now,” Jim said. 

“Let’s go home, shower, change and eat. Do we shower together or is that later?”

“Later. Tonight is dinner, making out and talking about our dating life. That will keep us plenty busy.”

“I have to wait to sleep in the big bed?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, you have to wait. I’m not that easy, Blair.”

“All right, I can live with that. Let’s blow this pop stand…”

Brown turned to Megan and said, “Both of them look like they’re up to no good. What do you suppose they’re up to?”

“Like I know? Ask them when they are back at work.”

“Don’t think I won’t,” Brown answered. 

Megan just smiled at him and started work on her report. 

“You look like you’ve got something you can’t keep inside. Spill, Connor.”

“Don’t know anything and that’s the way it should be. Privacy is a good thing.”

“Whatever,” Brown grumbled. 

Megan thought about what Jim and Blair were doing and this made her smile even more. 

The end


End file.
